


pretty reckless, pretty wild

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Predator/Prey, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Ruby hunts Nikki down.Written for #13 in theShakespeare Quote Prompt Table.





	pretty reckless, pretty wild

**Author's Note:**

> "I had no judgement when to her I swore." - A Midsummer Night's Dream
> 
> set during & after the 13/09/17 episode of NXT.

Ruby hunts Nikki down. After the match, she darts through the Performance Center, following a mix of sound and her intuition. Nikki is evasive, but she's always there. Ruby catches her movements out of the corner of her eye. Nikki drops clues to her presence; a creaking door, a scrape of metal, a rush of cool air against Ruby's hot, reddening skin. Ruby glances down at the colour blooming on her chest, a light scarlet visible even under her layers of tattoos. She smirks. She can still feel the sting of Nikki's slap against her breast.

Nikki is still playing with her, like a rabid dog with a piece of raw meat.

Ruby follows the trail out of the building, too curious to notice the darkness falling around the evening sky. Nikki guides her through the shadowy maze of the university campus and into a crack between two towering buildings. The stink of trash and rot rises; Ruby crinkles her nose in disgust.

That shrill, haunting laugh sends a shiver along her sweat-soaked skin.

Though she can't see her, Ruby feels Nikki's eyes staring out from the darkness. Waiting. She can't fathom what goes on inside Nikki's mind. Why she would tear her apart only to put her back together, why she would renounce her status as enemy to swim into uncharted waters of neither friend nor foe. Ruby isn't supposed to understand.

The adrenaline accompanying her victory, a victory seemingly out of reach many, many times during the match, has changed something in the world and in herself. There's none of that bitter frustration any more: Nikki has ignited her interest.

Ruby peers into the darkness. No sign of life, no movement -- a candy wrapper rustles and a large brown rat scurries around inside, dragging its silvery aluminium cage from one side of the asphalt to the other.

Whatever Nikki's doing, whatever she's thinking: Ruby doesn't expect she'll ever get answers. But she'll be waiting, ready, just in case. Right now, fatigue creeps up on her like a ghost. She has no choice but to abandon the hunt and wait, because when the scent returns -- when Nikki decides she wants to play -- it will be deeper and more potent.

As she walks through the cool night and returns to warmth of the locker room, Ruby arrives at a conclusion.

She's got a shadow, whether she likes it or not.


End file.
